


tbd

by prettieburd (avadedrahetarra)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadedrahetarra/pseuds/prettieburd
Summary: Just another Dad!Cor fiction. Enjoy. :)





	tbd

**Prologue**

Groans and whimpers filled the air, growing louder as the people making them were jostled about. Other voices shouted back and forth, barking orders or shouting for help, footsteps echoing off of metal.   
Cor sat against the wall of the airship, breathing deeply as he watched the chaos before him. So many wounded. So many dead. His only comfort was that the Lucian's had dealt at least double the damage to the empire. They'd set their magitek production back at least a while, hopefully by years. But still, so many lives had been lost while he remained. As always.   
As always.  
A tiny sound drew his attention, and Cor looked down at the bundle resting in his lap. The child whimpered in his sleep, young face screwed up in unease beneath shocking blond hair. He fidgeted, the fist twisted in his jacket pulling tighter. Cor hesitated, unsure what to do with the child, but from the moment their operative had placed the boy in his arms, the child hadn't wanted to let go. Reluctantly, Cor had carried him the rest of the way out, just making the rendezvous to be evacuated back to Lucis. Gently, as gently as he was able at least, Cor rocked the toddler, patting his back as he'd see other parents do, surprised when it seemed to work.   
There was a burst of static in his ear, then the captain's voice.  
“Sir, we've just passed Alticia. We should be back in Insomnia in a few hours. We're going radio silent, just in case we have pursuit. One of the other ships has doubled back, just to be safe.”  
“Understood,” he replied quietly. “When we get close enough to Insomnia, make sure you call ahead to have medics ready. Some of the men won't make it, but we need to have help ready for those who do.”  
“Copy that.”  
The radio in his ear went quiet and Cor sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. The ship vibrated and hummed, echoing in his head. The boy stirred again, simply curling his small body nearer to Cor, resting easily now. Cor had no clue what to do with a child, especially one such as this. If Regis and the council agreed, they might find a family for him, someone vetted and with clearance, perhaps. Someone to raise him, but keep him close. He knew a few people who might work out for it, if they were willing to take in an Imperial child.   
For some reason, the thought of handing the child over made his heart jump. Cor frowned, thinking maybe he was just worried about what the child would grow up and do, and what kind of risk it would be. He closed his eyes, wanting to get a little rest before they got home. He'd be awake for a few days with reports and questions and examinations, not to mention visiting the families of the fallen. There was too much to do.  
One of the medics stopped by a few minutes later to ask Cor a question, but left quietly when he noticed how deeply asleep the man was, the child still sleeping soundly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where it's going or how it'll end, so let's have fun, shall we? ^__^


End file.
